Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie
by Dea Artio
Summary: Lorsque les jeunes étudiants pensaient à Hogwarts, ils s'imaginaient chez les lions ou les serpents... Certains, plus rares, rêvaient à porter le bleu et bronze. Cependant, sous les toits du château, il y avait quatre maisons. La première de toutes était Poufsouffle.
1. La répartition

avant-propos : **Cette fanfiction m'a été inspirée par l'Essai sur les Poufsouffles de Adieue quî est simplement brillant, je vous enjoint à le lire.** Cette histoire n'est pas l'histoire d'un élève, c'est l'histoire de Hogwart, c'est l'histoire d'une génération. Elle contiendra des références à certaines de mes autres fanfictions et a pour objectif de montrer la population poudlardienne dans son ensemble : les conflits entre les maisons mais également les amitiés, les amourettes, les passions, les drames, les fêtes, le quidditch, les rumeurs... J'envisage d'étendre ma fiction entre la premiere et la sixième année de Harry à Hogwart. Je me concentre peu sur les Gryffondors qui sont déjà surexploités par J.K.R. et je me permet la création que quelques O.C. afin de repeupler les autres années et les autres maisons.

 **Note d'auteur : merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira, prenez le temps de reviewer afin de m'aider à m'ameliorer, merci encore et bonne lecture !**

Le festin de bienvenue était un rituel très apprécié à Hogwarts, on ne le raterai pour rien au monde. C'était le premier repas de l'année, accompagné de la présentation des nouveaux enseignants et, surtout, de la répartition des premières années. La répartition était lieu de grandes réjouissances et, à la table des Aigles, on lançait paris et pronostiques pour savoir quelle maison recevrai le plus de nouveaux cette année. Les Lions se racontaient leurs vacances en dégustant le repas, insistant sur tel pays incroyable ou tel sport où ils avaient excellé. Les aînés des Serpents discutaient des cours de la bourse et des dernières réformes politiques, quand les plus jeunes se chamaillaient joyeusement. À la table des blaireaux, le bruit des mastications résonnait dans un silence presque religieux, parfois entrecoupé de plaisanteries graveleuses.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant paraître une quarantaine d'enfants terrorisés, tétanisés et émerveillés tout à la fois. Certains scrutèrent l'horizon à la recherche d'un être familier, il en fut ainsi pour un jeune garçon brun qui fit de grands signes vers la table des aigles, et s'arrêta, dépité, face au manque de réaction de son aînée. Le professeur McGonnagal, fièrement dressée, arborant son éternel chignon serré et sa robe émeraude, déroula un parchemin vieillie et débuta l'appelle.

La première appelé à Pouffsoufle, une certaine Susan Bones, fut accueillie à grand cris sous les regards exaspérés des autres maisons. Les blaireaux n'avaient aucune tenue. Force fut pourtant de constater que les Gryffondors agirent pareillement pour chacun des leurs, avec peut être un peu plus de sauvagerie encore, sous les regards toujours réprobateurs des serpentard et serdaigle, qui applaudirent leurs recrues avec décence. Les blaireaux firent une ovation des plus spectaculaires a la jeune Smith, héritière de leur fondatrice, et les serpentards saluèrent bien bas Drago Malfoy et Theodore Nott, deux illustres héritiers de bonnes familles. Cependant, nul n'y fit plus attention lorsque le célèbre Harry Potter fut reparti chez les lions. Serpents et blaireaux se renfrognèrent. Les aigles quand à eux parièrent le temps que mettrait le fameux gamin à s'acclimater a Hogwart, puisqu'il semblait évident qu'il n'avait pas grandit dans le monde sorcier.

Les Gryffondors furent les plus bruyants cette année-ci, exhibant leurs nouveaux membres avec arrogance, et on sentait l'exaspération croître au sein des trois autres maisons. Lorsque sonna la fin du banquet, les blaireaux furent les premiers à déserter la place, rapidement suivis par les aigles. Serpentard et Gryffondores avaient toujours été les plus heureux de se montrer en spectacle mais un regard du professeure Snape sembla les dissuader de mener une esclandre. Ils suivirent les préfets aux dortoirs.

 **Serdaigle**

Quelques discutions se continuèrent dans les couloirs, tandis que la plupart des premières années, tentaient de trouver leurs repèrent et notaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur chaque couloir traversé. Le préfet, Robert Hilliard, un garçon grand, brun et bien en chair, conduisit les élèves de la maison bleu et bronze à travers un long couloir zigzagant. En réalité, la plupart des élèves d'années supérieures ne suivaient pas réellement le préfet, nombre d'entre eux le précédaient avec enthousiasme. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une grande porte au heurtoir de bronze représentant un aigle. Les premières années se pressèrent, sous le regard amusé de leurs aînés, et plusieurs sursautèrent lorsqu'un voix s'éleva de nul part :

Lorsqu'on me prononce, on me brise »

Cho Chang, une ravissante deuxième année au teint de pêche et aux yeux noirs soupira devant l'évidence d'une telle devinette. Cependant nul ne dit mot, et les regards convergèrent vers les petits nouveaux. Ceux ci ne pipaient mot, jetant des coups d'oeil interrogateurs autour d'eux.

«Je vous en pris, s'insurgea Roger Davis, c'est une évidence ! Finissons en, j'ai un nouveau bestiaire qu'il me tarde de lire. »

Timidement, un petit brun a l'allure efféminé s'avança et murmura une réponse à peine audible. Et cependant la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant voir une grande salle au plafond céleste et aux murs marbrés. Face à la porte, une grande alcôve dont le murs exposaient d'anciens grimoire mettait en valeur la statue de Rowena Serdaigle. Sofa fauteuils et tables d'études s'étalaient avec harmonie de part et d'autre de la moquette cyan et un piano à queue trônait près des portes de dortoirs. Les grandes fenêtres faisaient penser, pour la petite Lisa Turpin, à celles d'une églises gothique, si ce n'est qu'elles disposaient de banquettes -Lisa s'imaginait déjà lire assise confortablement à la fenêtre, éclairée par le claire de lune.

Tandis que les premières années hésitaient à rentrer, leurs aînés les encouragèrent à prendre place sans gêne. Les uns s'installaient sur les sofas pour se parler des vacances achevées, les autres lisaient un livre, assis dans un fauteuil ou allongés sur l'épaisse moquette. Le préfet, Roberts, se mis à jouer du piano avec un talent rare, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère paisible et presque surréaliste. Petit à petit, les jeunes aiglons pénétrèrent la salle commune, découvrant leur nouvelle maison. L'ambiance studieuse les intimidait, mais la soif de nouvelles connaissances était plus forte que tout. D'ailleurs, un petit groupe s'était formé autour du brun qui avait osé parlé :

«Qu'as tu répondu ? Questionnait avidement une indienne aux grands yeux noirs, c'était le silence n'est ce pas ? Tu la connaissais ?

«Bien sûr que c'était cela Padma ! Répondit vivement Anthony Goldstein, Mais aura-t-on une énigme différente la prochaine fois ?

«Je ne pense pas. Fit honnêtement une jeune fille blonde, ce ne serait vraiment pas commode.

«Au contraire, c'est bien plus sur ! Les autres élèves ne pourront pas, ainsi, apprendre la réponse par cœur. »

Les discutions ne s'achevèrent que tard dans la nuit, alors qu'ils étaient trop exténués pour se soucier de choisir un lit, prenant le premier qui n'était pas occupé. Et ainsi ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil salvateur et sans rêves.

 **Serpentard**

Les préfets semblaient si désintéressés des nouvelles recrues que ce fut à Marcus Flint, un sixième année au visage disgracieux, de les guider. Ses quelques plaisanteries sur les professeurs ne furent pas de trop pour rassurer les enfants, intimidés par l'allure terrifiante des cachots où ils se dirigeaient. Il fit quelques haltes improvisés devant tel tableau particulièrement sympathique ou telle salle désaffectée "agréable pour les rencontres amoureuses tardives" au grand damne de certains de ses camarades qui jugeaient cela très inconvenant. Lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent, les escales les ayants ralentis, la porte de la salle commune était grande ouverte. Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille assez grande au nez retroussé et aux cheveux teints, s'émerveilla sans retenue devant la vue : les fenêtres étaient en réalités des hublots donnant sur les profondeurs du lac, ce qui baignait la pièce dans une étrange ambiance aquatique. Le plafond était bas, le sol pierreux recouvert seulement par endroits de tapis et les lampes rondes accentuaient l'idée de profondeur sous-marine. les fauteuil vert foncés semblaient incroyablement moelleux, ainsi Drago Malfoy s'y précipita-t-il sans autre forme de procès, sous le regard amusé de ses amis Crabbe et Goyle.

D'autres étudiants semblaient plus hésitants, tel fut le cas d'une en une fille du nom de Tracey Davis. Lorsqu'on l'interrogea sur son possible lien de parenté avec le joueur de Serdaigle Roger Davis elle du, piteuse, admettre qu'elle était une née moldu. Cette révélation fit grimacer Drago, et quelques aînés, mais la gentille Milicent Bullstrod menaça de mordre quiconque lui ferait du mal et l'entraina avec elle dans leur nouveau dortoirs «J'ai un fard a paupière qui t'irait a merveille ! »

Cette déclaration avait fait briller les yeux de la sublime Daphné Greengrace, qui les avait rapidement suivies, au grand damne d'un garçon métisse qui alors la couvait des yeux.

Cette agitation avait détendu l'atmosphère, et chacun trouvait rapidement ses marques. Un groupe de cinquième année se donna pour mission d'informer les élèves restants dans la salle commune sur leurs emplois du temps, le mot de passe, et tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit.

Drago tenta maladroitement de se mêler à une discutions politique, mais se rendus vite compte que les quelques données qu'il avait acquises de son père étaient bien insuffisantes. Dépité, il retourna s'amuser avec Vincent, Gregory et quelques deuxième années.

Les conversations allaient bon train, les parties d'échec passionnantes s'enchainaient aux virulentes parties de batailles explosives et les rires résonnaient dans la salle commune. C'était une ambiance bonne enfant, observée avec bienveillance par les aînés, qui déposèrent finalement leurs journaux pour se mêler à un jeu d'action vérité qu'avait lancé une quatrième année. La soirée se finit tôt, et chacun retourna à son dortoir avec le sourire, parfois accompagné d'un soupire amusé et d'un petit roulement d'yeux.

Les filles avaient depuis longtemps investi le dortoirs, mais ce fut une toute autre histoire pour les garçons, qui en vinrent presque aux mains avant de recourir à un autre stratagème : les plus riches choisiraient en premier. Cette solution avait semblé des plus légitimes, particulièrement à Drago et Théodore qui s'assuraient ainsi les meilleurs lits. Qu'elle ne fut leur surpris, et leur déconfiture, lorsque le jeune métisse, pas même certain d'être sang pur, se révéla de loin le plus fortuné. A cette révélation il leur fit un sourire moqueur et se vautra sur le lit qu'avait pris Théodore Nott pour cible, le jeune garçon filiforme décida à l'instant qu'il n'aimait pas, et n'apprécierait même jamais Blaise Zabini.

Les garçons finirent par se coucher, et, bercés par les bruits du lac, s'endormirent paisiblement.

 **Gryffondore**

Percy, le préfet en chef, avançait rapidement dans les couloirs, n'oubliant pas d'indiquer au passage les salles de classes principales, les couloirs importants, la direction des cuisines et des cachots, le couloir interdit du deuxième étage, les escaliers particulièrement dangereux, les tableaux qui pouvaient renseigner sans trop de peine, ceux à qui il ne fallait pas s'adresser, le bureau du directeur... Il avait passé tout son temps à répéter mentalement la visite depuis qu'il avait appris être le préfet en chef. Il espérait, par cet exposé complet et studieux, faire oublier la sauvagerie et les manières rustres de certains de ses camarades.

Cependant les petits lionceaux se souciaient peu de cette visite guidée, fascinés par les fantômes, les armures, les immenses peintures et les bavardages de leurs aînés. Fred et George s'amusaient particulièrement à raconter toutes sortes de bêtises à un petit garçon joufflu. Harry Potter restait évidement le principal sujet de conversations. L'élu, le survivant, était à Gryffondore ! Et cela semblait bien plus important que le nombre de salles de sortilèges, au grand damne du préfet. Seule une née moldu aux cheveux touffus prêtait attention à ce qu'il disait, si bien que Percy Weasley était mortifié.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la tour de Gryffondore, la Grosse Dame était là. Pareille à son habitude, prête à chanter. Et il fallu tout les efforts des lions pour qu'elle leur ouvre la porte sans trop de spectacle, au soulagement de tous.

Les nouveaux étudiants étaient agréablement surpris par les tons chaud de la salle commune, la tapisserie recouvrant les murs, la cheminée au feu déjà flamboyant et les fauteuil cramoisies qui les appelaient à se vautrer dedans.

Un jeune garçon blond ne se fit pas prier pour remarquer que la pièce n'avait rien de tellement magique, et qu'on était en droit d'attendre mieux d'une école de sorcellerie, il fut rabroué par une blonde aux cheveux savamment et très artificiellement bouclés :

«Mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est une école, pas un parc d'attractions. »

Le préfet se pinça l'arrête du nez et désigna rapidement les dortoirs pour en finir avec sa mission. Il regagna alors son lit avec soulagement, impatient de se replonger dans ses livres de cours tandis que ses camarades feraient la fête. Ou pas, peu importait.

Contre toute attente les premières années voulurent rapidement aller dormir, leurs aînés firent une moue déçue et leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de continuer leurs bruyants bavardages. Une jeune femme de l'équipe de quidditch ouvrit un paquet de marshmallow pour célébrer une nouvelle année, les jumeaux Weasley décidèrent d'en jeter sur leur capitaine, Olivier Dubois, et une bataille de guimauve, de coussins, et bien d'autres objets non identifiés se déchaîna dans la salle commune.

Dans le dortoirs des filles de première année, la petite aux cheveux touffus fut la seule a ne pas participer à une passionnante conversation sur les garçons des différentes maisons qu'elles avaient ou apercevoir. Conversation entrecoupée de gloussements et de regards complices. Chez les garçons on s'installa confortablement sur les lits a baldaquins, rideaux ouverts en grands, pour parler sport et angoisses de début d'année autour d'un paquet de chocogrenouilles. L'entente était plus que cordiale et le sommeil les gagna doucement, un par un, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

 **Poufsouffle**

La Préfète trainait derrière les autres membres de la maison, accompagnée de premières années qui s'impatientaient. Elle était particulièrement posée, répondant à toutes les questions en prenant son temps... Et alors qu'ils allaient bifurquer vers les sous-sols elle décida soudainement de faire un détour, sans qu'ils ne semble y avoir de raison.

«On va où ? S'angoissa un garçon blond assez joufflu, qui ne voulait absolument pas aller a l'encontre du règlement intérieur -déjà qu'il était chez les blaireaux, ce serait un comble d'être renvoyé.

«Ne te fait pas un sang d'encre, t'es avec moi, tu n'as rien à craindre. » lui répondit la préfète dans un sourire chaleureux. Le petit garçon rougis jusqu'a la racine des cheveux, ce qui fit glousser la rousse Hannah Abbot.

Enfin après un long moment, où ils montaient toujours plus haut, les enfants commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient pourtant assurés que la salle commune se trouvait près des cuisines, et on avait depuis longtemps perdu de vue les élèves plus âgés. C'est au milieu des jérémiades et des protestations plus ou moins timides que la préfète s'arrêta finalement et ouvrit une grande porte marqué d'une étoile : le spectacle leur coupa le souffle. Les astres brillaient d'une force inimaginable, le vent soufflait sur la forêt interdite et les nuages bleu-gris se mouvaient lentement dans le ciel nocturne, prenant multiples formes. Quelques chouettes et chauve-souris étaient partis en chasse, le bruissement des arbres imitait le mouvement des vagues sur une mer émeraude et de grands groupements de lucioles voletaient en chœur, faisant scintiller la surface noire du lac.

«Bienvenus... à Hogwarts. »

Les yeux des jeunes blaireaux brillaient d'émerveillement, jamais aucun d'eux n'avait contemplé pareil spectacle. Susan Bones alla s'assoir tout au bord de la tour d'astronomie, laissant ses jambes balancer dans le vide. Ernie Macmillam, le petit garçon joufflu, était pétrifié par le spectacle, hypnotisé par la voute céleste. Ils restèrent tous ainsi un long moment, alors que le vent les décoiffait et que le froid les mordait, avant que la préfète n'intervienne.

«Il est temps de retourner à la salle commune, le couvre feu va bientôt tomber. »

Le retour se fit dans un silence religieux, les enfants encore imprégnés de la magie de ce spectacle sans précédant. Ils descendirent vers les cuisines et s'arrêtèrent devant d'énormes tonneaux. La jeune femme les regarda cette fois sévèrement.

«Retenez bien sur quel tonneau je frappe, et le rythme. Il vous est strictement interdit de révéler le moyen d'entrer à qui que ce soit qui ne fasse pas parti de la maison, c'est bien clair ? Les sanctions à l'encontre de qui oubliera cette règles ne peuvent même pas être prononcées à voix haute. » plusieurs déglutitions résonnèrent contre la voûte du plafond, puis lorsque le silence se fit elle frappa neuf coups sur un rythme rapide. Alors le tonneau s'ouvrit tel une porte, tournant sur des gonds que jusque là personne n'avait vue.

A l'intérieur, les poufsouffles célébraient.

Le lieu semblait chaleureux, douillet, à l'image de ce que Justin Finch-Fletchey se faisait d'un trou de hobbit. Hannah était ravie par la présence de plantes éparses et Ernie se demandait surtout dans quelles circonstances ce lieu pouvait être un endroit d'études. Des chansons paillardes résonnaient dans toute la pièce, l'alcool coulait à flot chez les aînés et leurs cadets partageaient des cigarettes accommodées de racine de mandragore en poudre. Une ronde s'était formée au centre de la salle, qui faisait penser à celles des nymphes et des satyres autour du musicien. D'ailleurs, au milieu de ce cercle Cédric Diggory et Gabriel Truman jouaient de la flûte de pan, vêtus de toges violettes et coiffés de vignes tel deux Dyonisos. Les petits nouveaux hésitaient entre stupeur et hilarité devant cette fête qui semblait improvisée en doute spontanéité et regrettait plus une envie de s'amuser qu'une quelconque dépravation. Les réjouissances continuèrent jusqu'a tard le soir, on chanta de nombreuses fois l'hymne de Poufsouffle et plusieurs élèves gouttèrent pour la première fois le vin ou la bierreaubeure.

Lorsque le soleil se leva tous n'avaient pas rejoins leurs dortoirs... La première journée de cours s'annonçait ardue, mais plus un des nouveaux ne regrettait d'avoir été reparti chez les noirs et jaunes. Leur maison possedait l'essence de Hogwarts, et ils en étaient fiers.


	2. Le couvre-feu

**note d'auteur : deuxième chapitre ! Il m'a fallut plus de temps que ce que je pensais, mais l'avantage c'est que je sais exactement où je veux aller avec cette histoire de Poudlard. Toutes vos impressions et vos ressentis sont les bienvenus, alors n'hesitez pas à laisser une review ! Toute suggestion sera écouté (mais si elle va à l'encontre de ce que j'ai prévu...). Aussi, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire fera par la suite référence aux événements de mes autres fictions, notamment** **Malfoy Loves Good** **,** **Un Silence** **,** **Percy Personne** **et** **Folie d'Encre Sanglante** **mais qu'elles ne seront qu'évoquée brièvement, voir à deviner.**

 **Bref. Bonne lecture !**

La bibliothèque de Hogwarts avait la réputation d'être une des plus grandes de Grande Bretagne -la seconde, juste après celle du ministère. Les livres s'étendaient a perte de vue, souvent poussiéreux, et les tables d'études se faisaient difficilement une place entre les rayonnages. Par les grandes fenêtres en ogives on pouvait observer la lune presque pleine et le ballet des étoiles, mais les quelques étudiants encore présents ne s'en souciaient pas. Percy Weasley cherchait activement un livre dans la section runes anciennes, priant pour qu'on ne l'ai pas emprunté. Un peu plus loin, Cho Chang et son amie Marietta, en seconde année à Serdaigle, préparaient un exposé sur les strangulots, éclairées par une vielle lampe à huile dont l'odeur incommodante leur faisait plisser le nez. Pansy Parkinson était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte, la jambe gauche dans le vide et le dos appuyé contre la pierre, passionnée par la lecture de _Histoire des mages noirs_. Elle se souciait peu des regards méfiants de Cédric, présent dans le seul but de croiser "fortuitement" la plus jolie asiatique des bleus et bronze.

L'horloge n'avais pas encore sonné dix heure, mais Narcissa Zeller, studieuse quatrième année de Serdaigle au visage cireux et aux longs cheveux châtains, sorti sa montre à gousset dans un mouvement mécanique. La jeune femme avait toujours été d'une ponctualité sans faille, et aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour qui la verrait dépasser le couvre feu. Elle rangea soigneusement ses affaires, et quitta la salle silencieuse. Un moment plus tard, alors qu'elle pénétrait tout juste la salle commune de Serdaigle, suivit de deux secondes années empressées, dix coups résonnèrent dans Hogwarts.

 **Serdaigle**

Hilliard recomptait ses camarades afin de déterminer qui s'était trouvé piégé par le couvre feu lorsque Kevin Entwhistle franchi la porte de la salle commune, essoufflé. Il fut rapidement suivit de Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecomb, tout aussi exténuées d'avoir couru pour ne pas violer le couvre feu. Le préfet afficha un grand sourire en réalisant qu'ils étaient au complet, et s'installa confortablement dans un canapé de cuir bleu océan. Cho trainait timidement autour du piano, semblant se demander si elle pouvait s'y installer, et deux septième année qui l'observaient du coin de l'œil amusé parièrent trois noises qu'elle n'oserait pas jouer. Seul dans un coin, Antony Goldstein finissait ses devoirs avec empressement. Terry Boot et Padma Patil attendaient impatiemment leur ami pour l'inviter à une partie de bataille explosive, mais envisageaient de plus en plus l'idée de se joindre à un jeu de pictionnary entre deuxième et troisième année.

Près de la cheminé, un couple qui devait être en sixième année lisait un livre de Lewis Caroll, le garçon laissait traîner sa main sur les courbes de sa petite amie qui le rabrouait gentiment.

«Huit noises qu'il ne se la tape pas avant Noël. » lança une petite blonde de leur année à Robert Hilliard. Celui ci releva la tête, l'air de réfléchir un peu, et accepta le pari. Puis il interpella Pénélope pour engager une partie d'échec. La jeune femme le remercia de son invitation et pris les blancs sans demander son opinion au second préfet. Cependant, durant toute la partie, elle regardait la porte de la salle commune avec envie. Elle observa également sa montre à plusieurs reprises, Pénélope attendait sa ronde avec impatiente. Hilliard le devinait, et lorsqu'il eu gagné la partie il lui conseilla de commencer sa ronde un peu plus tôt : « Plus vite tu commences plus vite tu finis. On a l'évaluation de début d'année en potion demain matin. Faudrait voir à ne pas se coucher trop tard. » Il accompagna sa tirade d'un clin d'oeil subjectif et, voyant que Chang ne se décidait pas à jouer, il pris place au piano. Beaucoup d'élèves se turent à cet instant car tous savaient que nul ne jouais du piano mieux que le préfet Hilliard. Cho sembla un peu frustrée, et alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir avec Marietta, sa meilleure amie.

Rose Zeller jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge : il serait bientôt onze heure. Elle décida de prendre une douche chaude pour se détendre, puis de se coucher avec un bon livre de science fiction moldu.

 **Serpentard**

Pansy et Drago s'installèrent dans un coin reculê de la salle commune et se mirent à discuter avec intérêt, échangeant des sourires complices. Un peu plus loin le jeune Zabini observait timidement la sublime Daphné Greengrass. La salle commune baignait d'une calme lumière verte, de minuscules bands de poissons phosphorescents passaient devant les hublots, et Marcus Flint sur son fauteuil de velours vert regardait ce petit monde avec satisfaction, comme un patriarche fier de sa descendance. Il y avait peu de sixième et septième années dans la pièce, car ils préféraient discuter entre eux dans le calme des dortoirs.

Soudain, des cris retentirent et une violente dispute éclata entre Adrian Pucey et Terrence Higgs : « Saleté de Sang mêlé ! Ton crétin de père a sali son sang avec une moldu ! Traitre ! » « Parce que baiser sa sœur c'est mieux ? Tu l'appelles comment ton géniteur, père ou oncle ? » « Au moins mon sang est resté pur ! » « C'est clair, et pour le garder pur tu devrais te taper ta mère aussi ! Elle a l'habitude, je suis sûre qu'elle s'est fait tous les hommes de ta famille ! » « Mais ta gueule ! » Et les deux garçons se mirent à se frapper mutuellement avec hargne sous le regard médusé des plus jeunes.

Gemma Farley, la préfète, sorti en trombe de son dortoir, baguette en main. «Ca suffit maintenant ! Il y en a qui étudient ici ! Alors cessez vos enfantillages, quel exemple donnez vous à nos cadets ? Vous n'avez pas honte ! » une multitude d'étincelles jaillissaient de sa baguette et pour faire bonne mesure elle jeta un sortilège de reducto sur un vase près des garçons. Le vase explosa sous leurs yeux et les deux jeunes hommes se turent. Il ne se pardonnèrent pas mais filèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, grommelant contre cette psychopathe de Gemma.

Cette dispute ayant jeté un froid sur la salle commune, les élèves se retirèrent doucement.

Il était bientôt minuit lorsque la porte menant au couloir se rouvrit, laissant entrer Theodore Nott et Gregory Goyle. Ils ricanaient doucement et rejoignirent silencieusement leur dortoir où Drago et Vincent ne dormaient pas encore. Zabini ronflait tel un bien heureux.

 **Gryffondor**

Hermione Granger ainsi que quelques étudiants de deuxième et quatrième années avaient étalés leurs parchemins sur la table d'étude et faisaient leurs devoirs. Cependant Olivier Dubois entretenait Percy Weasley, sur lequel il s'etait jeté des son retour dans la salle commune, sur les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le petit Dean Thomas était assis en tailleur dans un coin de la pièce, un carnet à dessin et un crayon de bois en mains, il tentait de tirer un portrait fidèle de la salle commune mais ne pouvait retransmettre la chaleur qu'on y ressentait. Un garçon blond qui partageait son dortoir mais dont il avait oublié le nom se tenait au dessus de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui cachant toute la lumière. Les poursuiveuses et les batteurs de l'equippe de Quidditch étaient en grande discutions sur un problème épineux : l'absence d'un attraper digne de ce nom dans leur équipe. « Il est hors de question que les Serdaigles gagnent comme l'année dernière ! » « C'est les Pouf' qui m'inquiètent, ils ont recruté Diggory cette année... »

Ronald, Neville et le célèbre Harry Potter échangeaient des cartes de chocogrenouilles. En même temps, les deux sang purs expliquaient au survivant ce qui pourrait lui être utile sur le monde sorcier. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lavande et Parvati qui partageaient le dortoir d'Hermione les regardaient en gloussant.

Percy lançait de plus en plus de regards à l'horloge derrière Olivier, il serait bientôt l'heure de sa ronde avec la préfète de Serdaigle. Il vérifia une fois de plus que sa cravate était bien mise et son insigne luisante. Son ami eu un petit rire et lui intima de partir en avance. Après tout, on ne le punirait pas pour un excès de zèle. Percy le remercia de sa compréhension et fila à travers le portail, les joues rouges et un sourire benêt aux lèvres.

À onze heure trente, Minerva MacGonnagal entra dans la salle commune où le silence se fit, et ordonna aux derniers élèves debout de rejoindre leurs dortoirs, lançant un regard particulièrement perçant à Lee Jordan et aux jumeaux Weasley. Percy, les cheveux en bataille et la cravate de travers, rentrait tout juste de sa ronde.

 **Poufsouffle**

Sally Smith était seule dans son dortoir. Elle écrivait une lettre à son petit frère, Zacharias, où elle disait espérer qu'il la rejoigne vite. Pourtant, la jeune fille doutait que son frère soit reparti autre part que chez les serpents. Lorsqu'elle eu achevé sa lettre elle regarda l'heure et constata avec amertume qu'il était trop tard pour aller à la volière. Elle rangea son courrier dans son sac et jura de l'envoyer le lendemain. Puis elle rejoint ses camarades dans la salle commune.

Il n'y avait pas de fête ce soir, pourtant de la musique irlandaise se rependait dans les appartements des Poufsouffles et un groupe de septième années avait entamé une danse gauloise. Susan Bones tentait de travailler sans se laisser emporter par cette ambiance, lorsque Cadwallader se laissa tomber avec bonne humeur à ses côtés. C'était un grand garçon maigre aux cheveux châtains, avec une plume blanche pendant à son oreille droite et un anneau de nez. La jeune blonde le trouvait ridicule, elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et se plongea à nouveau dans ses études.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Ernie MacMillam, qui tenait par la main Theodore et Vincent, deux serpentards. Truman fronça les sourcils mais Ernie le rassura d'un geste et d'une phrase : « Il savent pas comment entrer, je leur ai bandé les yeux et bouché les oreilles. » effectivement les garçons avaient un bandeau sur les yeux. Le préfet rit, fier de ce première année culotté, et accueilli les garçons à bras ouverts.

Marylin, une jolie septième année, leur mis des colliers de fleurs autour du cou et leur tendis deux grands verres de bieraubeurre avant de retourner à son chevalet. Se penchant sur le côté, Sally pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'une toile abstraite aux jaunes et aux orangés particulièrement vifs. Un élève de septième année, voulant continuer l'initiation des serpents, leur offrit un joint, mais il fut sévèrement rabroué par Truman.

« Ils ont onze ans, ça se passe comment sous ton crâne, Peter ? On est pas à Gryffondor, on est responsable ! » la remarque fit ricaner Ernie et Theodore, qui s'installèrent sur un épais tapis jaune paille et rejoignirent Hannah, Justin et Roger Malone pour une partie de pouilleux. C'était un jeu moldu proposé par Justin, aussi Vincent préféra s'aventurer du côté des danseurs, accompagné de Sally. Vers minuit le préfet en chef déclara qu'il était temps pour les jeunes invités de quitter les lieux. La musique avait baissé et il ne restait que peu d'étudiants dans la salle commune, principalement des premiers années et des élèves peu intéressés par la réussite de leurs examens, mais aussi Marylin qui refusait de partir temps qu'elle n'aurait pas fini sa toile. « Ça représente quoi ? » interrogea Hannah Abbot avec scepticisme devant ce brouillard d'ocres et de jaunes où tourbillonnaient des silhouettes à l'air animal au milieu de colonnes végétales. « Je l'ai intitulé _L'entre des Blaireaux_. » sourit la jeune femme avant d'apposer le dernier coup de pinceau


	3. Les lettres

**Note d'auteur : cette histoire n'a pas été continué depuis des lustres, désolée. Je ne l'avais pas oubliée, j'avais seulement bien d'autres choses à faire. Si vous avez des suggestions de moment de la journée, ou d'evenement particulier que vous voudriez voir, vous les êtes les bienvenus pour me les proposer dans les commentaires. De toute façon, commentez, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre III : les lettres

Il était sept heure dix au collège de sorcellerie Hogwart. Les quelques six cents élèves de l'école étaient presque tous réunis dans la grande salle, attablés chacun avec sa maison respective. Une douce odeur d'oeufs au bacon et de marmelade envahissait la salle dont le plafond enchanté commençait tout juste à s'illuminer des premiers rayons solaires. À la table professorale Albus Dumbledore regardait ce petit monde avec bienveillance, affairé par ailleurs à écraser ses petits pois d'une fourchette experte. Le professeur de métamorphose sirotait un thé noir d'un air pincé, encore ensommeillée, elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à corriger des copies. Severus Snape, lui, balayait suspicieusement la table de Gryffondor des yeux jusqu'a figer son regard sur la cicatrice du jeune Harry Potter.

Le survivant et ses amis de première année complotaient avec entrain, épiés de toute part par des regards indiscrets. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas les élèves les plus bruyants de la tablée rouge et or, d'où s'élevait des clameurs enthousiastes rappelant le prochain match de quidditch. Tous étaient impatients que leur attrapeur renouvelle ses prouesses. Le préfet Percy Weasley alla s'assoir discrètement à la table de Serdaigle, auprès de Pénélope Dauclaire. La table bleue et bronze était plus paisible, peut être, que celle des lions. Ils réfléchissaient savamment à l'équipe gagnante mais le match confrontant Gryffondor et Pouffsoufle, ils ne se sentaient que peu concernés. La table des blaireau était d'ailleurs passablement désertée par les cinquièmes et sixièmes années. Les septièmes, bien présents, affichaient d'épaisses cernes noires et les plus jeunes baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Seuls Ernie MacMillan, le batteur Stebbins et une poignée de troisième années semblaient en état de passer une journée studieuse. Theodore Nott, à la table des Serpentards, n'était pas en meilleur état que ses camarades jaunes et noirs. Les regard de ses aînés le jugeaient avec sévérité mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter.

Alors que tout ce petit monde mangeait avec application, un hibou voleta discrètement dans la salle, traversant inexorablement le plafond enchanté. Il fut suivit d'un grand duc portant un petit paquet rouge, d'une chouette effraie transportant la gazette du sorcier... Puis comme s'ils avaient donnés le signal un nuage de plumes et de becs surgit brutalement dans la salle. Les oiseaux fonçaient sur le destinataire de leur colis avec une précision rarement égalée par les facteurs moldus. Les premières années venant de parents sans pouvoir magiques étaient toujours un peu impressionnés de ce spectacle, particulièrement Lisa Turpin qui avait une peur bleue de tout volatile. Ce jour là, un hibou noir aux yeux énormes vint déposer un gros paquet violet couvert de rubans argentés et dorés devant le préfet de Poufsouffle, Gabriel Truman. Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle, avait un air débraillé, et mît un certain temps à afficher un grand sourire avant de se saisir du paquet. Ernie eu l'heureuse idée de donner du miam-hibou à l'animal qui l'en remercia d'un hululement. Des cinquièmes années de Serpentard et Serdaigle vinrent souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Truman, ce que firent également Olivier Dubois et Percy Weasley, les seuls Gryffondores avec qui il s'entendait.

En vérifiant sa montre, Truman constata qu'il était sept heure trente cinq et qu'il lui fallait manger son repas au plus vite s'il voulait avoir le temps de retourner prendre ses livres au dortoir.

 **Serdaigle**

Les étudiants de la maison bleue et bronze se levèrent presque d'un seul geste avant de se diriger vers leur tour. La petite Luna Lovegood, une blondinette aux allures extravagantes, s'attarda encore quelques instants pour avaler une part de tarte au citron qu'elle avait garnie de confiture de groseille. Plusieurs élèves de son année lui jetèrent un regard torve mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Dans la salle commune, Narcissa voyait avec agacement ses camarades s'agiter vainement. Elle même tentait de relire une dernière fois ses notes de métamorphose en prévision de l'évaluation théorique que leur avait promis le professeur MacGonnagal. Cho et Marietta se disputaient apparement une barrette de perles et Kevin semblait prêt à la leur arracher des mains pour les faire taire. La préfète gardait un calme olympien mais bouillonnait intérieurement et on vit Roger Davis traverser en trombe la salle pour se prendre les pieds dans un coussin bleu pervenche qui traînait. Il se vautra de tout son long, ses livres et parchemin éclatèrent en tout sens dans un grand bruit. Seul Terry Boot, le petit première année, vint à sa rescousse. Le temps qu'ils finissent de rassembler jusqu'a la dernière plume et au dernier parchemin, la maison Serdaigle avait été désertée de presque tous. Il restait encore Hilliard vérifiant le planning des réunions de préfets et la petite blonde qui s'était parée de boucles d'oreilles roses et d'un collier de clous de girofle. Elle semblait tout juste sortir de table, le regard perdu, et ne se souciait pas le moins du monde d'être en retard en classe.

Roger Davis remercia chaleureusement Terry d'une étreinte toute américaine et alors que le jeune première année rejoignait son premier cours en compagnie de la blondinette celle ci lui fit remarquer :

« Tu es extrêmement rouge, et ton aura est électrique... Je me demande si tu n'aurais pas été te balader dans des ruines récemment, on y attrape facilement des Joncheruins. »

Il haussa les épaules pour masquer sa gêne. Se dirigeant vers le cours de botanique ils passèrent devant Kevin Entwhistlet qui s'amusait à jongler avec une barrette de perles. Apparement il avait cédé à sa pulsion de chapardage, et les deux jeunes filles à l'origine de ceci ne s'étaient aperçu de rien.

Devant la serre des premières années, de petits sorciers aux cravates bleues serraient nerveusement leurs manuels contre leurs poitrines sous les œillades moqueuses de leurs collègues aux cravates vertes. Padma ne pouvait s'empêcher de triturer sa baguette en tout sens et Anthony se mordillait férocement la lèvre inférieur. C'est sur cette scène de tension que Terry et Luna arrivèrent enfin, essoufflés, une seconde seulement avant que la cloche ne sonne. La rondelette professeur Pomona Chourave les accueillie d'un sourire, leur premier cours pratique pouvait commencer.

 **Serpentard**

Les élèves de la pure maison de Salazar commencèrent à rejoindre leur dortoir dès sept heure quarante. Ils avaient en commun avec Pouffsoufle l'avantage d'être situés près des salles de potion et botaniques, qui constituaient le plus souvent la première heure de classe. Certains quatrième années n'avaient pas pris la peine de se lever, car depuis près d'une semaine le professeur Quirrel se sentait fort mal et avait décidé de suspendre ses cours. Terrence Higgs, quant à lui, farfouillait nerveusement dans tout les recoins de la salle commune à la recherche de merlin savait quoi sous les remarques moqueuses d'Adrian. Warrington devait se masser les tempes afin de garder son calme, et Marcus attendant impatiemment que Gemma sorte des douches et remette les éternels ennemis à leur place.

Mais la salle d'eau des filles était, pour l'instant, complètement bondée. Pansy Parkinson se félicitait d'avoir pris sa douche dès le réveil, seule et en toute quiétude, lorsqu'elle voyait la masse des corps impudiques et trempés agglutinés pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. La pièce avait beau être grande, on avait réussi le prodige d'en recouvrir le sol de serviettes humides, et les vapeurs d'eau chaude formaient un brouillard s'aventurant jusque dans les dortoirs. Des jeunes femmes et des petites filles s'agitaient en tout sens, affairées à se coiffer, s'habiller, se maquiller pour les plus coquettes. Parmi elles, il y avait Millicent Bulstrod qui malgré son jeune âge -elle allait sur ses douze ans- se maquillait déjà outrageusement. Daphné, également de leur année, venait de rejoindre les dortoirs et ne s'encombrait pas d'une serviette malgré les joues rouges de Pansy.

« Tu as vu mon chemisier écru ? Celui aux boutons en forme de fleurs ? »

Pansy dégluti et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Était-ce les vapeurs qui lui montaient à la tête ? L'arrivée de Tracey mis fin à sa réflexion. La jeune née-moldu avait un physique banal qu'elle ne tentait visiblement pas d'améliorer, et ne semblait pas non plus faire d'effort pour que ses camarades l'apprécie. Elle pris son sac et fit demi tour, laissant Daphné finalement choisir ce qu'elle mettrait en dessous de son uniforme alors que Millicent entrait à grandes enjambées, se plaignant bien fort que des garçons de deuxième années avaient tentés de rentrer par effraction dans la salle de bain. Au grand plaisir de Pansy, Millicent était déjà vêtue.

Ailleurs, prêt à partir et pleins d'entrains, les garçons de deuxième et troisième années narraient avec fierté leur récente épopée. Ils étaient installés sur un des canapés de la salle commune, et leur auditoire se tenait majoritairement en tailleur sur le tapis sombre face à eux. Drago et Blaise, avec arrogances, s'étaient attribués le droit de s'assoir sur une table d'étude malgré le regard réprobateur de quelques septième années.

Alors que les Millicent, Pansy et Daphné partaient ensemble, leurs livres sous les bras, pour le cours de botanique, l'héritière Parkinson nota que sous son uniforme et son épais pull noir là chétive Tracey portait un chemisier clair dont les boutons étaient de jolies roses blanches.

 **Gryffondor**

Lee Jordan rejoignait mollement la salle commune, peu convaincu par l'idée de se rendre en divination. Encore une fois, Angelina allaient devoir le traîner pour qu'il assiste aux cours. Il n'eu pas le temps de donner à la Grosse Dame le mot de passe que trois premières années ouvrirent la porte en grand, les bras plein de livres et de parchemins, de marmites et de fioles. On avait pas idée de débuter la journée par les potions ! se plaignait le plus grand, qui avait la peau noir et un pinceau coincé derrière l'oreille. Les deux autres n'étaient autre qu'Harry Potter et un jeune irlandais du nom de Finnegan qui était déjà connu pour avoir fait exploser sa plume en cours de sortilège. Dans la salle commune, l'anarchie la plus totale régnait. Olivier Dubois ne tenait pas en place à l'idée du match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Il envisageait d'instaurer un entraînement extraordinaire à la fin des cours pour être préparé à affronter les jaunes et noirs. Katie Bell, supportée par les jumeaux Weasley, tentait de l'en dissuader. Rien à faire pourtant contre le tyran qu'ils appelaient leur capitaine.

« On affronte pas les Serdaigle, là ! Cette année ils ont Diggory dans leur équipe ! Et je vous parle même pas de la brute qu'ils ont sélectionnée comme gardien ! On va se faire massacrer si on est pas près. »

Katie ravala une remarque sur Roger Davis, membre de l'équipe des aigles qui ne manquait pas de panache. Elle se contenta de soupirer et se promis de toucher un mot au professeur MacGonngal puis elle attrapa son sac et s'engouffra dans les couloirs.

Assise sur un fauteuil, Alicia Spinett s'amusait à observer les plus jeunes qui paniquaient à l'idée du cours de potion. C'était surtout une gamine aux cheveux broussailleux et une autre qui, si elle se souvenait bien, était la fille de monsieur Migden, le propriétaire de HoneyDuck. Ces deux là paressaient au bord des larmes tant le stress les prenait à la gorge. Alicia arrêta de se moquer d'elles lorsque Kenneth Towler et Lee Jordan se jetèrent sur elle pour la chatouiller puis la traîner en cours de divination, suivis par Fred, George et Angelina qui riaient à gorge déployée.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel devant tout ce petit monde, fatigué du comportement infan Time de ses cadets, et décida de rejoindre son propre cours, qu'il avait en commun avec les Serpentards. Derrière lui, son petit frère et un garçon brun aux dents trop grandes arrivèrent en courant du dortoir des premières années, ils allaient être en retard, s'était évident. Percy les laissa passer et referma le passage derrière lui. Il salua la Grosse Dame et parti en cours. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir son courrier.

 **Poufsouffle**

De retour à la salle commune, Truman trouva la plupart des membres de sa maison installés dans les fauteuils, déjà lavés et habillés, prêt à aller en cours. Ils avaient tous un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et des paquets cadeaux plein les mains. Il entamèrent un "Joyeux anniversaire" tonitruant et plein de bonne volonté qui donna la migraine aux septième année revenant tout juste du petit déjeuner et de la fête d'anniversaire qui avait eu lieu la veille. Marilyn, peut concernée, fouillait la salle à la recherche de son grimoire de sorts sous le regard amusé d'un grand brun à l'allure carrée. Les premières années intimidées par cette réunion surprise se faisaient tout petits, certaines, comme Jon Cadwallader, tentaient de se glisser discrètement hors de la salle pour rejoindre leur cours de potion.

Truman, pendant ce temps, semblait véritablement ému par les attentions de ses amis. Il déballa de nombreux paquets de chocogrenouilles, une nouvelle balance en cuivre, du papier à lettre aux bordures dorées et, cadeau commun de tout les cinquièmes année, une petite fiole de chance liquide dont il s'extasia bruyamment :

« J'y crois pas ! Ça a du vous coûter un bras ! Comment vous avez fait entrer ça en douce à Hogwarts ? » « On l'a fait passer au courrier de ce matin, les hiboux de ta mère attire tellement toujours l'attention que personne n'a fait gaffe. On a emprunté sa chouette à Flint, tu sais comme elle est rapide. »

Justin Finch-Fletchey, un né moldu de première année, osa demander ce qu'était de la chance liquide et Ernie lui répondu doctement qu'il s'agissait d'un produit illégale et dangereux mais particulièrement cool. Un autre né moldu de cinquième année compléta « C'est un peu le même niveau que de la cocaïne, si tu veux mon avi. Mais à petite dose y a aucun risque, c'est juste que si t'en prends trop tu perds complètement la boule. » il ricana gentiment et se retourna vers le préfet qui déballait encore ses cadeaux.

Pendant ce temps, au dortoir des filles, Sally répondait avec application à une nouvelle lettre de son petit frère. Elle avait hâte d'être à l'année prochaine pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Zacharias adorerait l'ambiance conviviale des Poufsouffle, toujours près à faire la fête ou à donner le meilleur d'eux mêmes, que ce soit pour peindre, étudier ou jouer au Quidditch. "Une vraie famille" décrivait elle dans sa lettre...

À exactement huit heure, toute la maison se mît en branle direction les salles de cours. On voyait rarement un Poufsouffle en retard, l'anniversaire de leur préfet ne faisait pas exception.

* * *

 **je remercie une fois de plus Adieue pour son essai qui m'a grandement inspiré et pour les commentaires qu'elle m'a laissé aux deux premiers chapitre. Ça fait chaud au coeur.**


End file.
